Sorriso de Despedida
by Assuka
Summary: Não importava o quanto eu tentava, jamais fora o suficiente não é ? Idiota não ? porém alguém precisava ser o idiota, e nunca me importei em exercer o cargo. Sempre esperei que um dia iria fazêlo sorrir. Nunca me arrependi das tentativas que fiz.


Sorriso de Despedida  
Por Assuka L.

Nunca quis que você fosse meu. Jamais esperei ser dono de teu corpo e menos ainda de tua alma. Apenas desejei que pudesse estar ao teu redor quando brotasse aquele límpido sorriso.

Nunca tive intenção de roubar-lhe a felicidade. Apenas queria ser mais um a ajudá-lo a encontrá-la. Tudo sempre pareceu tão indigno de minha pessoa, e mesmo assim permaneci audaciosamente ao teu lado. Jamais me importei com tuas frias palavras ou com teu cruel desprezo. Apenas bastava-me que estivesse perto, mesmo que elegantemente escondido em sua máscara gélida e atroz. Queria demasiadamente poder acreditar que um dia essa máscara se desfaria perante meus pés e que seria eu a pessoa a derretê-la.

Tolo não? Pois se não fosse eu o tolo, quem seria? Pois não importava-me o quão idiota parecia. O quão fraco eu era. Pois sei que mesmo que não fosse eu a chave de ouro para sua mansão assombrada ainda sim poderia ser eu o seu anjo da guarda a guiar-lhe por aquele pesadelo. Não esperava ser forte para erguer-te, apenas ser suficientemente terno para acalentá-lo. Não esperei estar contigo em cada queda, mas sim estar à sua frente para dar-te a confiança necessária para erguer-te. Dói-me saber que talvez tenha falhado até mesmo nessas pequenas tarefas.

Esperei mais de mim mesmo. Esperei mais de ti. Acreditei que, como o último raio de sol a entrar pela cortina ao cair noturno, uma última gota da minha esperança pudesse tocar-te. Esperei mais do destino, da vida e talvez até da morte. Jamais quis eu que acabasse. Menos ainda assim. Sonhei com dias perfeitos e lutei inúmeras batalhas por eles. Não desisti mesmo quando meu corpo e mente gritavam dentro de mim que não havia o que se ganhar nessa guerra, ela já estava perdida em seu início. Fui o idiota mais uma vez. Neguei-me a perder, como um garoto mimado querendo algo, mesmo sabendo que não iria consegui. Não importava o quanto me diziam que não havia prêmio nessa disputa, ainda sim acreditei que se desse o melhor de mim, talvez mesmo que não ganhasse, não seria o grande perdedor. "Silly me". Às vezes acho que não tentei o bastante. Outras acho que perdi tudo o que eu era tentando, e mesmo assim não me arrependo de uma só lágrima derramada. Não me arrependo de uma só dor infligida por tua ríspida voz. Já havia te prometido que não importava qual fosse o obstáculo, estaria contigo. Minha última dor foi descobrir que isso jamais fora suficiente.

Levantei-me o quanto pude e o faria de novo milhares de outras vezes, sabendo ou não se iria receber-me. Sabias o quanto te amei e te amo? Ou apenas ignorastes isso como ignoravas tudo que era proveniente de mim? Pergunto-me se talvez pudesse ter feito alguma diferença se apenas pudesse aliviar-te desse passado grotesco que o perturbara. Talvez sim, talvez não, e ainda sim agora, nesse momento abjeto e inerme de minha existência, percebo mais uma vez que há muito já não existia um eu, apenas você. Cada gesto, cada som emitido era para você, sobre você e por você. E sabe o que mais? Continuo sem arrepender-me de nada. Nenhum minuto sequer.

Apenas não queria que tivesse acabado. Não importa agora o que eu diga, faça ou chore. O tempo de lamúrias se foi. Você jamais foi meu, e ás vezes acho que simplesmente por que nunca te quis só para mim, porém de sempre fui teu, e me pergunto se algum dia quiseste-me de alguma forma.

Não importa mais, o destino pegou-me em uma de suas mórbidas brincadeiras. Você se foi, e não há nada por que lutar agora. Você já não está mais aqui para que eu almeje aquele seu tão cálido sorriso. Já não há mais o que acalentar, nem o que buscar. A vida de quebrou no memento em que voe se foi, e não me importa o quão idiota eu seja neste momento ou em qualquer outro, porque prometi que estaria a seu lado sempre. Não temo a morte que me levará ao teu lado, temo sim, a vida opaca que me restou aqui sem ti. Importa-me pouco que não desejastes estar comigo em nenhum momento do que passamos aqui. Fostes e agora me vou. E talvez um dia alguém venha sussurrar em fronte a um gélido mármore que acreditou na minha fé em ti, da mesma forma que sussurro agora somente para mim e para o que restou de você.

Pergunto-me o que diria do meu último presente para ti? Sei o que dirias. Zero de talento.

_Não importa para onde vás_

_Pouco me diz se estás a escapar_

_Irei estar sempre contigo_

_Seja o que for que venha enfrentar_

_Eu sempre irei te amar_

_Por toda a minha vida_

_A cada despedida_

_Por toda tua vida_

_Eu sempre irei te amar_

_Com ou sem teu desdém_

_Eu sempre irei te amar_

_Em vida ou morte_

_Eu sempre irei te amar_

_Na última despedida_

_Eu sei que irei chorar_


End file.
